


[Podfic] The Deep End

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Dubious Consent, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story: exquisitely tragic and beautiful Russian romance, James Bond shenanigans, designer drugs with highly specific effects, Steve Rogers’ overactive imagination, a swimming metaphor. Also: a villain has a secret sex room, some assassins join the mile high club, and Captain America punches a shark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Deep End

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Deep End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716410) by [emilyenrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyenrose/pseuds/emilyenrose). 



> Thank you to emilyenrose for permission to record one of my favorite sex pollen fics.

 

New sound edited and hopefully better sounding file available as of 7/18/17! 

 **Download:** [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpSUpPVklfLVR2QnM/view?usp=sharing) (53.4 MB)

 **Length:** 58:17


End file.
